Unforgivable Sinner 용서할 수없는 죄인
by I'veGrownUp
Summary: He hurt her,he destroyed her,he broke her heart,her killed her,and at the end he really regreted what he had done,but it was too late,he is an unforgivable sinner... But what if he was given another chance?Will he fix the mess he had done? Or he'll make the same mistake?... "In another life... I would be yours..." SoEul Fic
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by: Unforgivable Sinner By Lene Marlin

Prologue Part 1: The Butterfly And A White Flower

Unforgivable Sinner is my favorite song of all time,it has a very good material to write about,I suggest that you listen to it while reading so the story will make sense

This was supposed to be a one shot, but since I kinda hate tragedies and sad endings I decided to make a multi chapter story :D (But who knows maybe I'll do a sad ending afterall 'cause I also love taking risks and surprise people :p )

This is an AU

Other than the plot,which is 100% mine,I do not own anything

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It started with a tragedy between a white flower and a butterfly,but,will the end be the same between the man and the lady?The similarities are there:Both the man and the butterfly are Unforgivable Sinners,and both the girl and the White Flower were victims... Incarnation you'll say?

He hurt her,he destroyed her,he broke her heart,her killed her,and at the end he really regreted what he had done,but it was too late,he is an unforgivable sinner... But what if he was given another chance?Will he fix the mess he had done? Or he'll make the same mistake?... "In another life... I would be yours..."

*Spring has just come after a long cold winter,thick layers of snow melted due to the bright shining sun in the clear blue sky and was replaced by green grass, naked trees were slowly being covered with leafs,newly born birds finally took their chance out of their respectives nests spred their wings and flew all over the green spaces glad that spring has finally come,flowers also bloomed and were happily enjoying the breeze that crossed them from time to other. This particular year carried a lot of joy and beauty to all God's nature creatures,the flowers were as pretty as ever colorfull and dancing with the rhythm of the breeze or even the wind,all of them gathering in the middle of the garden looking happy,almost smiling if you look well,and if you got nearer and close you eyes,you would swear that they are talking and even giggling not carring about the world around them...

*A lone giant cherry blossom tree stood isolated in the middle of the garden,already grown enough leafs to cover its branches,this tree seemed old,somehow wise and experienced,its trunk looks like if it have a lot of stories to tell,some of the peripheral roots were emerging out of their place to the surface of the ground... There she was,right between two seemingly strong roots,a cute little lone White Flower that just opened her leafs for the first time to the light of life. From her place she could see the whole garden where most of the flowers were,she couldn't help but stare at them curiously,they were all colorful:Red,blue,pink,purpule,orange,yellow,green and many other colors. She kept looking at them in amaizment while they were giggling and dancing,she tried to move closer to them but soon realized that she can't : She's rooted to the ground,she took a look at her nearer surroundings and noticed two strong roots circling her,and, strangly felt save in their presence,and in deed,they really seem like two strong arms protecting her... Glancing behind her,she finally noticed the huge tree behind her,first she stared at it in awe,but then she felt relaxed since the two protecting roots belong to this giant creature itself.

OoOoO

*Days came and went by,and little White Flower learned a lot of things,each day,a new discovery about her suroundings,she met the bees,the birds,the leafs,the newly born cherry blossoms,and even the breeze that crossed her every morning as a way of greeting,everyone who meet her seems to take a strange liking on her... The tree was her protector,no creature could mess with the White Flower

*And then,one day,she woke up at a sound of whispers,unusualy,the garden was quietter than usual,and all what is heard is whispers,whispers from the bees,the birds,the leafs,the flowers,and even from the trees which was odd 'cause they don't often talk unless it was something important. She wondred what was the matter,and then she heard a piece of the secret conversation going on between a bird and a bee

"I heard he's coming today!"Said the bird exited

"Says who? I don't belive it! It is probably a rumor!"Replaied the bee

"It can't be,the flowers sense its presence miles away! Besides he've been spoted yesterday here in Seoul,a friend of mine saw him!"

"Do you know what does this mean? The order of this garden will be disturbed with his comeback,it is always the case each spring he comeback"

"What order are you talking about? Is this jealousy I'm sensing?"Teased the bird

"Jealousy? Not at all it's just... He always think that he's better than us,and his player maners to gain the hearts of all the flowers of this garden!"

"See? That's jealousy my friend,I really don't know what's the matter with you bees,why you always try to rival him instead of befriending him"

"Maybe because it is the fact that you birds don't rival him on the flowers,that's why he's friendly with you... If only the flowers sa... "But he was cut

"He's here!"Said an exited voice

"Bom-bom-bom-bom"The sound was heard all around,and the garden went quiet,this time not even whispers can be heard,White Flower turned to it's source,the sun was high in the sky and it's blinding rays prevented a good look on what was the talk of the whole garden. White Flower,closed her eyes then slowly opened them

"Bom-bom-bom-bom"The sound of earlier was more close and clear,as well as a shadow,and then... And then she had a clearer look,when the shadow crossed past her,it turned out that it was some kind of creature with wings,big strong royally shaped wings that were the source of that bom-bom noise earlier,diffrent colors orned them

"W-w-who is it?"Asked White Flower herself loudly

"He's a Argyronome laodice Pallas,a butterfly... since ever he comes to this garden every spring,he's the only butterfly who survives through the year's other seasons"Answered her a worm

"Waaaaaw"Amaized White Flower while watching the Butterfly skillfully fly abouve the horde of flowers

"All the flowers fall for him,but it is never the other way around,for him,flowers are just toys,a way of passing time,of pissing off the bees"Informed her the leaf hanging from a branche but little White Flower didn't answer,she just kept on looking toward the butterfly hypnotized

"And at the end of each spring,he leaves the garden not carring that he left behind him few broken hearts"Talked the worm again and still,White Flower didn't answer

*Her daydreaming was caught by the tree,her protector talked

"Don't be like them... Don't fall for the looks"Was the short warning of the cherry blossom tree to her,it was a double meaning warning,but nobody understood

"Don't worry... I won't"Said White Flower in a sad voice

*But,fate didn't work that way for her,the promiss to never fall for the infamous Butterfly was forgoten,it stared when the Butterfly first remarked her,the white color that reflected innocence,the small sized White Flower had something special that caught his attention,she must be new here,and she must be special,otherwise she won't be loved by so many creatures... The way she stares at him only mean one thing: She've already fallen for him,and he really hate himself for that,she shouldn't,he doesn't want to hurt her,and he already knew that he will,so,he decided that the wisest decision is to take his distance with her

*Although he really hate to admit it,he fell for her too and it was really torturing him to give her the cold shoulder:At day time,he would just ignore her,and at night he would watch her from afar talking to the cherry blossoms about him,how much she wished to be a human,to have legs so she can follow him all day long just how a little girl did few days ago,and from his hiden place he would smile and consider that the fact that she could be a human is not a bad idea,but then,his mind start a battle that became permanant since he saw White Flower,a battle with his heart that was yearning for her

*The whole garden was witnessing,the downfall of White Flower,she reached the point where she couldn't take it anymore and confessed in front of everybody to the almighty butterfly,this latter's mind took over and rejected her,causing her pure humiliation... And so,White Flower started to fall apart,she was no more the cheerfull Flower,her white color was slowly turning into a light shade of yellow

*Since her confession,the Butterfly rarely showed up in the garden,he was,and for the first time in his life,afraid,afraid that he will cramble at the sight of her,besides,his presence at the garden wasn't welcomed anymore:The flowers seemed to take more liking in the bees than in him,the birds seem to be avoiding him,even the trees,they don't feel like letting him stand on their branches

*And as the days passed by,spring was close to its end,everybody prepared to welcome Summer,but for White Flower,she was already welcoming Autumn,her once upon a time beautiful white leafs,were free falling,while the few remaining were turning into a brownish color,she was slowly dying...

*It was a twenty-first May,the first day of summer,something didn't feel right that day,he sensed it the moment he entred the garden,he's used now to the cold treat by everybody,but it wasn't that. There were no bird whistling,no flower giggles,no bee buzzing,even the wind seemed to freeze,the sky was cloudy and the sun hidden... The Butterfly wondered,but his wondering came to an end as he stoped in front of the cherry blossom tree

"Where is she?"He asked

"This is what is left from her"Said the Worm

"You killed her!"Accused him the Bee

"It is all because of you!"Cried the little Cherry Blossoms

"She have given up on life"Informed the Bird

"You are the responsable!"Added a Pink Flower

"You're a monster!"Said the leaf

*At that moment,even the wind seemed to be teaming up with the others,it suddenly became strong and started pushing the shocked Butterfly away from the crime scene...

"Unforgivable Sinner... Never comeback here again"Thundered for the first time ever the Cherry Blossom tree's voice

*And from that moment on,no one had ever heard anything from the Butterfly... But not for too long

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*What do you guys think ? I know at this point it may seem like it doesn't make sense and I know many of you are saying what the heck? Where are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. Let's don't rush things and wait till next chapter so you can also know what happened to White Flower

*Meanwhile,why don't you guys read my other story Nothing Personal and tell me what do you think about it too

*Any predictions?

*If I get enough reviews,I may update the next part right now ;)


	2. Chapter 2 : And The Story Goes On

Prologue Part 2: And The Story Goes On

A Year Later

_Tears were streaming down Ga Eul's face and a bitter smile crossed her lips as she thought how naive she was a year ago,how blinded by love she was,she left a good job oppotunity,abondonated her friends,droped out of her university,disapointed her parents and followed him to the other side of the world,he was her first love,the one who convinsed her that she's still young and have all her life in front of her,that she can still find a better job than the one proposed to her,that friends come and go and that she will make a lot of new friends in the future,that her parents will forgive her later... She belived in every single word he said,she thought it was her late teenage dream,the naive nineteen years old girl didn't realise that she was being dragged to the edge of a cliff

_The first months in Korea were like heaven,her hometown was as she remember it 10 years ago sunny,warm and welcoming,she was so relifed to be away from the sofocating cold misty city that was London,where she spent 10 years of her life. As expected,he was treathing her like a princess just as she was used to in her parents'house,they wake up every morning in eachother's arms,take their breakfast,dress up and take long strolls near the beach hand in hand,go shopping in the mall,take their lunch in a fancy restaurant,stroll again in Seoul,go to a night club where they made a lot of "friends" and comeback late at night drunk to their rented apartment,and the circle repeated itself everyday for the next few months

_Danger signes started to appear when they started running out of money,they both spent their savings carlessly on useless things,they had to move out of their fancy apartment to a small studio in a filthy neighbour,they started to spend less time together. Finding jobs was the toughest thing for them,he worked as a barthender in the club they used to go to,as for her,she was turned down as soon as she applied for any job,despite her good looks and polite personnality, all the posts she applies to requered experience and a school degree which she lacks... After a struggle that lasted about a month,she found a low salary job in a small restaurant: She would wake up at 6 a.m and go to her work while her boyfriend is still snoring and comeback around 7 p.m while the man she loves is still at his work,she would get goosebumps as soon as she she feels the predator looks of the men who were sometimes older than her dad throwing her... She would close her door and sight in relief than start kniting some wollen shirts that she sell to a nice halmoni who owns a suju tent across the restaurant where she works,she was physically destroyed

_The hell's doors broke open when her dear boyfriend started complaining about their lack of money,he yelled at her often for no reason,leaving her crying in her corner,she would often blame him for the crapy life she's living right now,for dragging her away from London where she was living like a princess he would shoot back that she was the one who decided to follow him and that he didn't force her,but,despite all of this things she would wake up the very next morning and make him a breakfast as a sign of apologie,she would tell herself that she won't let this small obstacles ruin their great love story and the same circle repeat itself

_And one day,everything turned to a nightmarre: She was working the extra night shifts,the rent collectors started threating to throw them in the streets if they don't pay,her boyfriend had been fired for being involved in a fight,and as a result,all the weight was on her while he spent his day strolling on the streets or drinking his ass off and demanding money from her... That night the restaurant was empty and she was supposed to end her shift in two hours,sighting,she cleaned the tables and mopped the floor,when,a pair of strong arms circled her waist. Fear took over her as she turned around to see what was it all about and she was welcomed by the mischievoulious smile of her boss's husband. She tried to free herself but he was way too strong than her,pining her to the wall he kissed her as his dirty hands were ripping her V-neck t-shirt... By a miracle and before he got any further,his wife (Her boss) entred and witnessed the whole scene,and pulled the aminal away of the young woman and slapped him then did the same to the poor victim and fired her... Zipping her jacket,she ran toward her house as she was crying and sobbering,people were starring at her but she didn't care,she felt violated,convicted of a crime that she didn't commit,how will she face her boyfriend now? how will they pay the rent?

_Arriving to the house at 11 p.m after calming down,she slid the key though the lock and the second shock was right in front of her: Her beloved boyfriend making out with a half naked woman,muffling a gasp she couldn't belive what was happening right in front of her... Few moments later,she slid to the bedroom stuffed some random clothes in a bag,took her dear accoustic blue guitar and as a thief,she opened the door and walked away not bothering to look at the two busy people who were too engrossed in their body dance that they didn't even notice her going in and out of the house

_He came into her life and wrecked havoc,she gave up everything and followed him and this is how he rewarded her,he took her for granted. Wipping her tears harshly,she tried to figure out where she was heading,it's been hours since she was wandering in Seoul streets aimlessly,luckly she found nearby sona where she spent the night shading the remaining tears on her body broken hearted

_She woke up in the morning and took a shower,dressed in a white summer dress and white sandals,she decided to take a walk around carrying her guitar with her,and so she did until she found a quiet corner under a huge cherry blossom tree in a breath taking garden,it was full of colors unlike her miserable life,the birds were signing,flowers were dancing,butterflies were flying. She really envie them,they all look happy,living their life not worrying about tomorow. If only... If only she was a flower,she would live her life in peace enjoying the paradistic view of this garden,and die by the end of the spring,only to be born the next one... A strong breeze of air crossed her... She thought he was a breeze,a sweet breeze that crossed her to take her to dream land,but in fact,he was a storm,a gale that sweeped her off her feet to the edge of a cliff and harshly pushed her... Her parents will never forgive her,her university will never take her in again,jobs will never hire a drop-out with no university degree all because of him "Unforgivable Sinner" she whispered softly as tears begun streaming silently on her pale pretty face and started playing a sweet melody on her guitar of a song that she always loved but never knew the meaning... Until today

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*There he was,not looking anymore as his glorious former self,gone were the royal well shaped wings,gone were the colors that decorated him,gone was the sound that the beat of his wings once upon a time made,he looked now more like an ugly creature,big holes were visible in his now black wings,his smell was insupportable,flying or rather being carried by the breeze because,he had no energy left... Once he entred the garden,the news flew faster than the lightning all around: Insects,birds,trees and flowers started whispering about the-one-they-should-not-mention,the one who disppeared a year ago due to a tragedy he was the cause of... They were all looking in the same direction when he steped in,a creature with no shape,a monster: The flowers gasped in awe,the bees trying to look sorry,but in fact they were happy,cause for so long,he thought that they are inferiour compared to him,birds were feeling pitty for him,wise trees were whispering something about karma...

*He smiled bitterly,all the hypocrisy has disappeared right now,to think that once the flowers loved him,the bees respected him,the birds were his friends,the trees alowed him to stand on their branches. It was all because of his looks,he looks now like a monster,and this what he really is,this is what was hidding under his mask of royal butterfly... They seem so shocked but he didn't care,their disgusted looks won't be more painfull then losing her. Wandering aimlessly on God's earth for a year,he was waiting for spring to come again,hoping that she will rebirth again under the cherry blossom tree,that he'll have a second chance with her,and that this time he'll make up for her for all the pain and misery and heartbreak he caused her a year ago

*He was closing the distance between him and the cherry blossom tree,from his place he could see something white,'Is it her?'everything around him ceased on existing,all the could see was his beloved White Flower... He finally arrived and saw her,as innoncent as always,as pretty as ever,as giant as always,as pure as a... 'GIANT?!' The shock made him fall backwards on the ground,was he seeing things? No he's not! He saw the white under the tree,what could that be other than HIS White Flower,still from the ground he stared at the enormous form and the surprise came in,it's a human being! A girl who is looking exactly like the flower he murdered a year ago,yeah he murdered her!

*The girl in white dress was staring at a black spot on the ground,right in the butterfly's eyes,her tears falling as if feeling his pain,and then,she whispered two words that opened his eyes to the reality "Unforgivable Sinner". Not moving her gaze from him,she begun playing a soft melodie on her blue guitar and an angelic voice was heard

(Kinda lose your sense of time  
'Cause the days don't matter no more)

*After what happened,he was baned from the garden,he lost his sense of time,all days were the same without her

(All the feelings that you hide  
Gonna tear you up inside)

*Yeah that's right,during the entire spring,she was confessing to him,showing him her love,but all he did was ignoring her,he loved her back as much as she did but he hid it,he was afraid to fall,but now he's assuming the consequences of his act: He's torn up inside as well as outside

(You hope she knows you tried  
Follows you around all day)

*He really hopes that she knows he did feel the same about her,that he tried,and despite all the cautions he fell for her... He used to hide and listened to her talking to the new born cherry blossooms about her dream to have legs so that she can follow him around all day,and he would smile at the idea and hope that it'll come true one of these days

(And you wake up soaking wet)

*No once,not twice,he lost counting,he wake up soaking wet,one day because he spent his night flying on the heavy rain,in an attempt to end his life so he can join her,but he would wake up the next morning soaking wet but alive... How many times he flew above the ocean and then,volontary fall into the water just to wake up the next day all drenched up and alive

('Cause between this world and eternity  
There is a face you hope to see)

*He even ventured himself on the ennemi's dangerous teritory just so a spider or a sauvage animal would eat him,but,to his biggest dispoint,these animals spared his life,probably disgusted by his look... He was doing the impossible just to join her where she is,in a hope to see her face once again

(You know where you've sent her  
You sure know where you are)

*Yes he knows,he knew all this time where he sent her,he sent her to her doom,to her destruction,to her end... Away from him

(You're trying to erase off  
But you know you won't get far)

*He sleeps every night with one and only hope,to wake up and find that it was all a dream,that he'll make up for all the pain and humiliation he caused her,that he would cherish and love her forever. But then,his dream don't get any further as sun rays,rain drops or wind blows wakes him up as if mocking him,telling him that he had his chance and blew it away... That unfortunelly what happened happened and nothing can be erased

(And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
But you can't hear those words)

*There is nothing he can do,she's already up there,exactly where she belongs,where all the angels go,right above the clouds. She must be happy now,she has to! She is away from him,she even must be singing to see him being tortured,he sees her in his dreams dancing and singing or at least that's what he thinks,her lips are moving but no words can be heard... Even her voice can't reach his ears

(And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
Unforgivable Sinner)

*She's never coming down,she's stay there,and even if his end come,there is no way he'll meet her up there,she's an angel in heaven and he was an Unforgivable Sinner, the ones like him go straight to where they deserve... To hell

(You've been walking around in tears  
No answers are there to get)

*Trees were right,karma cameback to punish him,every night during the previous spring,when he passed by her,he would find her crying her heart out for him, and now he's the one crying her loss. All his questions were left hanging,she took all the answers with her... Why had she fell for a wrecker like him?

(You won't ever be the same  
Someone cries and you're to blame)

*No he'll never be the same nor physically nor mentally,but does it really matter? Does anything matter without her? He could never forget that day when the tragedy happened,when he cameback to find the whole garden crying,everybody accusing him for what happened,blaming him for hurting her... They had all the rights to ban him away

(Struggling with a fight inside  
Sorrow you'll defeat)

*That fight started when he first realised his feelings for her,a permanant fight between his heart that yearns for her,and his mind that is reasoning out that this relation is impossible,that he deserves better than a plain flower,he then thought by not confessing,he'll prevent her sorrow,giving the fact that he was a free butterfly and she was a flower roothed to the earth... Well played karma,it is him who's struggling with eternal sorrow

(The picture you see it won't disappear  
Not unpleasant dreams or her voice you hear)

*That picture hunted him the whole year,was the subject of all his nightmares,prevented him from sleeping,the first thing he see when he closes his eyes and the last thing he see before he opens them,the picture of her rooths still on the ground while her upper part was gone,her once white leaves were scattered all around,her innocent voice was no more reaching his ears... Is this her way to punish him?

(You know where you've sent her  
You sure know where you are  
You're trying to erase off  
But you know you won't get far  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
But you can't hear those words  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
Unforgivable Sinner)

*He understood,he got the message,nothing is left to do here anymore. Karma sent this girl to remind him of what he lost,to deliver the message and oh,he got it... If only... If only he have a second chance,another chance to repent,if only God could hear his wish,his prayer to be a human,and he swear this time he won't mess up,he will wip away this girl's tears he will make her happy and he'll love and cherish her for the rest of his life

*He took one last look at the incarnation of his death love,she was still playing and shading tears. He used all the energy left in his body to fly away,how could he be so naive? Why would God forgive him and furthermore give him a second chance for redemption? As he neared a nearby maple tree,all energy has been expended,he settle himself on a branch,but the tree brushed him away... He knew it,he knew all along since he entred this garden,this is his doom,this is his end... While free falling,his last words were "Unforgivable Sinner"

_A sweet melodie woke him up from his slumber,it was too sweet that it actualy gave him headache,a soft voice joined the melodie and mingled in perfect harmonie with it,but all he could hear was echos,the words weren't clear enough for his ears,he opened his eye but closed it immediatly due to the blinding sun rays,he have a hangover. After some time he opened both his eyes and when they adjusted themselves to the light he took a look around him: he was in a garden 'What am I doing here'He wondered as he had no clue about how he got here,he remember the party,sex,drugs,music,alcohol and then... Nothing came into his memory... He was sitting under what seemed to be a maple tree,and he was surounded by green spaces,the wind was blowing,the birds were whistling and the... Oh wait a second! The melodie,the voice. He gazed right to the source of the song which was a huge cherry blossom tree,he could see someone under it,he tries to stand up and so he did but right away he felt dizzy so he balanced himself with his right hand by grabbing the tree trunk,when,a black shapeless creature fell on his left hand and the words were more clear

(Maybe one time lost  
But now you're found  
Stand right up before  
You hit the ground  
Maybe one time lost  
But now you're found  
Stand right up before  
You hit the ground - hit the ground)

_He gazed at the cherry blossom tree and then back at the creature in his palm,at first sight,it looks like a burned leaf,but now that he is looking closer,it is more like an insect with wings... Still contamplating at the black thing,he heard the voice again,this time loud and clear. It sang some words that woke him up from a slumber that was way deeper than the usual sleeping human beings are used to: It waked his senses as well as a memory that he belived he had forgoten a year ago

(You know where you've sent her  
You sure know where you are  
You're trying to erase off  
But you know you won't get far  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
But you can't hear those words  
And now she's up there  
Sings like an angel  
Unforgivable Sinner)

_Unconciently,tears were falling down his face... A strong blew of wind blew and the insect in his hand was carried away,he watched as the lifeless thing flew to an unknown destination... How much he envies that insect,it is death,free from the responsabilities,free from mind-scolding,free from life... It is free from being called an Unforgivable Sinner

_The impact of these words got him on the ground again,his sight was blury when the melody stopped,and from under the tree,stood the source of the music who is apparently a girl... A distance separed them and as he tried to stand up,the girl turned around for a brief moment to face him,and then,any intention to stand was forgoten,the organ in his chest that he thought for so long was useless was pounding like crazy... There she is,standing only few meters away from him,a sad smile on her face while tears are runing down her cheeks,just like the last time he saw her a year ago,they made an eye contact that for him seemed like an eternity although it took only a second... She turned her angelic face from his,and she walked... He tried to stand by he felt rooted to the ground,he tried over and over again as he watched her walking futher and futher 'I didn't... I didn't catch her... I repeated the same mistake!'

_He rose his hand as if he'll be able to catch her "So Eun-ah... Comeback to me!"He wanted to scream but it actualy came out as a whisper... As he collapsed on the ground,his phone vibrated in his pocket. He answered without checking the ID of his caller

"Yi Jeong-ah? Where are you? We've been searching you for four days wherehave you been?"  
"Woo Bin-ah I saw her! I saw So Eun again! she's alive!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*So this is what I got so far,I still don't know where this story is heading (I have an idea but it is not definitive),that's why I decided to take it slow to give you the best :D


End file.
